A New Foster
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Callie finds a girl who is much like herself- troubled past, rough present, small future. But when Callie is able to convince Lena and Stef to adopt her, will the two girls be able to become close as sisters and help each other through? Also contains Lena and Stef romance just because I love them so that's why its under the "romance" category. :) Rated T for language and violence.
1. Just Like Me

_Hello FanFiction! I have never written a story for Stef and Lena, but since the past 6 days I have been in love with them. It only took me the first 10 seconds of episode 1 and I was hooked. Anyways, I want my first Stefena story to be a chapter story, so I hope you all will like it! I write down how many days until ''The Fosters'' is back on my hand every day. Only 18 more days' guys! Please read and review, but be honest. I used my name for the new girl for sake of time looking for a name._

* * *

"Hey honey,'' Lena smiled and peck Stef on the cheek as she walked in. "Hi babe! How was school?'' she laughed. "Well it wasn't the greatest day but nothing happened involving our kids so it was better than most,'' Lena sighed. "Well at least that's good. How's Callie?'' Stef asked, falling onto the couch and pulling Lena with her. "She seems to be doing alright. The adoption papers will be ready soon,'' Lena answered. Stef nodded and kissed her forehead a few times before turning on the TV, both of them completely unaware of how the next few minutes would change their life forever.

* * *

"Jude come on,'' Callie called, annoyed with her younger brother. They were already late leaving their dad's and it was 9:00 at night. "OK, OK, I'm coming. We're only like 5 minutes away from home, I don't see why you're so impatient,'' he grumbled. "Because, we-" Callie started but a scream interrupted her. Callie froze and pushed Jude behind her as she approached a nearby alley. A man towered over a girl who although small looked about 15 or 16. Callie felt ready to throw up as she realized what the man was doing to the poor girl so she covered Jude's eyes. "Stay here,'' she whispered, pushing him low and creeping into the alley. The girl's eyes suddenly met hers and whispered a silent plea for help. Before she could stop herself, Callie jumped up and punched the man in the face, for once in her life grateful she had learned how to fight in juvie. The man grabbed his nose in pain and stalked off while Callie kneeled beside the nude, shivering, and bruised girl. "Hey, hey it's OK, it's alright,'' Callie whispered, taking off her long cloak and wrapping it around the girl. Her eyes moved frantically and she tensed at Callie's touch, but she accepted the coat. "Jude, run home and find mom,'' Callie ordered. "Which one?'' Jude asked. "Either! Both! Just get help!'' she cried. He nodded and the boy started running up the street. "Hey, shh, it's alright. It's going to be alright,'' Callie whispered, hugging the girl and stroking her hair as she sobbed. "What's your name?'' Callie asked when the girl seemed to have calmed down a bit. "H… Ha… Hannah…'' she stuttered out. "OK, Hannah, I'm Callie. Do you know that man?'' Callie asked. Hannah shook her head no. "He… he lives in the trailer park… but I don't know him personally. My uncle is going to be mad that he didn't get to finish what he started- he won't pay full price,'' Hannah whispered. "What do you mean?'' Callie asked. Before Hannah could answer the sound of shouting interrupted them and Callie saw her family running up. "Callie oh god, are you hurt?'' Stef cried. "No mom, I'm fine, but she needs help,'' Callie gestured to Hannah. "OK, sweetie the ambulance is on its way, and we'll go to the hospital if you'd like,'' Lena comforted the girl. Hannah nodded and shivered again. After a few rushed hours Hannah was in the hospital and the Foster family was outside the room waiting. "Callie did she say who her parents were?'' Lena asked. "She said something about her uncle, but she didn't mention her parents,'' Callie answered. "Well, Hannah is going to be fine, but she'll be here all week. She asked to see Callie?'' the doctor asked as he came out of Hannah's room. Callie stood and slowly walked inside where Hannah was, looking to be in a much better state. "Thank god you're OK,'' Callie smiled, hugging her. "Yeah. Nothing new,'' she sighed. "What?'' Callie asked. "Well I live with my uncle because my parents died a while ago in a car accident. He um… he lets his friends… do things… to me for money…" Hannah whispered. Callie gasped. "Hannah, why didn't you ever tell anyone?'' she cried. "I have no one to tell! I am home schooled, have no other relatives, never leave the house unless it's with one of my uncle's friends, and I… where would I go when he was in jail anyway?'' she choked out the last part. Callie felt her heart break. "You could… maybe you could live with us!'' Callie suddenly thought. "No I can't. They don't even know me. You hardly know me. And by the looks of it you've got your hands more than full with enough kids,'' Hannah sighed. "Yes, but Lena and Stef didn't know me and Jude, and still took us in. And besides. Brandon stays with his dad all the time, Jesus and Mariana are always over at friends' houses, and Jude is usually with his friend Conner. And I can talk to them,'' Callie explained. "Well you can try if you wish, but I wouldn't get your hopes up,'' Hannah sighed, and with that Callie walked out of the room and over to her parents.

* * *

"Adopt her? Callie are you crazy? We already have 6 kids!'' Stef cried. "I know but Brandon is going off to collage soon, Mariana and Jesus are never here, please?'' Callie begged. "Callie we can't afford it! Let alone do we have the room,'' Lena sighed. Callie let her head fall in defeat. It had been an hour since they were home and the argument wasn't going to end if she continued. Lena sighed and pulled Callie into a hug. "Honey, I know you want to help her, but we just can't right now,'' she whispered. Callie felt tears in her eyes. "I know. I just… she is like me… she had a rough past and needs help. I want her to be OK,'' she choked. "I know sweetie,'' Lena comforted her. "I know.''

* * *

**So what did you all think? Too rushed? If so tell me and I'll try to slow things down a bit next chapter. Also tell me if you want them longer. Thanks!**


	2. She Called Us Mom

_Hey guys! So so so so so so so sorry! I know, I know, I haven't updated in **forever**. I am super busy, but I promise that I am going to try and update sooner from now on! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! I also included some Stef and Lena romance at the end._

Callie nervously shivered as she waited for Hannah's doctor to come out. She had been visiting the hospital every day for the past three days and she hadn't been able to see Hannah yet, but she had learned a bit more about the girl each day. Despite how she had looked when Callie first found her, Hannah was only 13 years old. The same as Jude. She had been living with her uncle since she was three when her parents died in a car crash and to make money he had sold her as a prostitute. After what seemed like forever the doctor finally came out. "Can I see her yet?" she asked instantly. "Yes, you can see her now, but I checked her medical files and records. She has a history of not talking. I'm surprised she talked to you at all, but she was under a lot of pressure from the rape, so I imagined that's why she talked to you. She will most likely be unresponsive," he explained. Callie nodded and walked inside the room. "Hey," she smiled. Hannah looked up, but made no movement to respond. "Look, the doctor told me about the not talking thing, but… hey, I've been talking to my moms. They have been considering adopting you," Callie offered. Hannah let out a sarcastic scoff and rolled her eyes. Callie sighed and placed her hand on Hannah's wrist, causing the smaller girl to flinch. Callie quickly withdrew her hand. "Sorry," she mumbled quietly. "Well anyways… look, it's your choice weather or not you want to be adopted but… Stef and Lena… they change you. They changed me for sure… and they are willing to care for you. Let me know… if you want to become part of the family," and with that Callie stood to walk out, when a single word stopped her. "Yes." Callie grinned ear to ear. "Yes? Really?" she gasped. Hannah smiled and nodded. Callie squealed and hugged her, grinning brightly when she felt Hannah hugging her back before saying, "Well then. Welcome to the foster family."

"Welcome home!" Callie squealed as her parents led Hannah inside. She hugged her tightly and Hannah weakly hugged back. She still wasn't very responsive, but Stef and Lena had visited her a few times and seemed to really like the young girl. "Well Hannah, this is Mariana, Jesus, Brandon, Jude, and you know Callie," Stef introduced. "OK sweetie, your room is with Callie and Mariana, girls can you show her where it is?" Lena asked. "Yeah, come on," Mariana smiled, leading Hannah upstairs. "Thank you guys for adopting her," Callie told her moms when Hannah was upstairs. "She needs a family, and we've really come to like her. The doctors said that she will only talk to people she trusts, and she seems to have taken a liking to you," Lena answered. With that Callie hugged her parents before following Mariana and Hannah up the stairs.

"I can't believe it's already been two weeks since you've been here!" Callie laughed as she and Hannah walked inside their house. Hannah giggled. "So what do you like to do for fun?" Callie asked. Hannah thought about it for a moment, then looked over at the piano in the living room. "You play?" Callie asked, smiling. Hannah blushed and shrugged. "Can I see?" Callie squealed, and Hannah slowly walked over to the piano and sat down. She let out a deep breath before placing her hands on the keys and starting to play the most beautiful melody Callie had ever heard. She heard the door open behind her and whipped around to see her moms entering the house. She held her finger to her lips and pointed to Hannah, who seemed to be lost in the music. Stef and Lena's mouths fell open as Hannah played. When the song ended all three applauded and Hannah jumped, seeming to forget until that point that anyone else was in the room. "Sweetie, that was amazing!" Lena cried. Hannah blushed and ducked her head. "How did you learn to play like that?" Stef questioned. "It was the only thing my uncle let me do. Playing piano and guitar," Hannah mumbled quietly. "You play guitar too? Do you sing?" Callie asked. Hannah quickly shook her head. Callie smiled. "Well girls, we're going upstairs, come find us if you need anything," Stef told them, taking Lena's hand and leading her partner upstairs.

_A few weeks later_

"No Lena, no! I don't care how many times you ask I am sticking with my instinct on this. We can't afford another car!" Stef nearly shouted. This argument had been going on for nearly two hours now, and neither Lena nor Stef were anywhere close to cracking on their side of the fight. "Will you just listen-" Lena started but stopped when she saw Hannah standing quietly at the door to the kitchen. "Um, what's up sweetie?" Lena asked, trying to hide the strain in her voice. "I um… never mind," Hannah quietly whispered. "No no no, sweetie what's wrong?" Stef asked. "I was just… um… going to ask if… if I could have a friend over tomorrow…" Hannah stuttered nervously. "Yeah! I think that'd be a great idea!" Lena smiled. Hannah smiled and hugged them both. "Thanks moms," she giggled, skipping upstairs. Both Stef and Lena stopped dead. "She… she called us… mom…" Stef whispered. Lena smiled. "Mom…" she echoed Stef. They looked at each other and squealed, hugging tightly. "I'm… I'm sorry I was so mad," Lena apologized. "So am I," Stef answered. The two shared a soft kiss, which Stef was eager to deepen. "Maybe we should… take this… upstairs…" Lena mumbled against Stef's lips. The blonde's only response was a slight head nod and practically dragging Lena to their bedroom.


	3. Gunshots And A Corpse

_Hey everyone! I hope you all liked my last chapter! Like I said, I am going to be updating more often, so stick with me!_

* * *

"I'll get it, that's probably Hannah's friend," Lena whispered to her lover. Stef only nodded and curled back up on the couch. Even though it was only 5:00 P.M. Stef had been through a long day, and Lena knew she was exhausted. As Lena opened the door she saw a girl about Hannah's age standing there. "Hi, is… is Hannah here?" she asked. Lena smiled. "Yes, hold on a moment. Hannah!" she called. Hannah had been there nearly a month, and Lena was glad she finally was talking to the entire family. She saw Hannah appear a moment later and when she saw the girl at the door she smiled brightly. "Lizzy!" she cried, running into the girls arms in a tight embrace. "Oh my god are you alright? Is everything going OK?" the girl asked. Hannah nodded and, to Lena's surprise, kissed her. "Shh, its OK babe, I've got you," the girl whispered in Hannah's ear. Tears formed in both girls eyes. "I… I didn't think I'd see you again…" Hannah choked. The girl wiped a tear away from her eye and kissed Hannah softly again. By that point Stef had been awoken and was standing beside Lena, both of them smiling brightly. "Um Hannah, want to introduce your friend?" Lena asked. "Oh, Liz these are my moms. This is my girlfriend Elizabeth," Hannah introduced shyly. "Lizzy," the girl offered her hand, which both Stef and Lena shook. "So, how did you guys meet?" Stef questioned. "I lived in the trailer park. My dad and her uncle were close and they um…" Lizzy started but Hannah cut her off. "They know about what they did," she told her. "Well, after Hannah was taken to the hospital and you guys adopted her, they arrested her uncle and ordered an immediate investigation of the park. It was shut down and all the kids who were sexually and/or physically abused were sent to foster homes," Lizzy explained. "So… Derrek… Derrek's in jail?" Hannah asked. Lizzy nodded. "He's not going to hurt you or anyone else ever again," she confirmed, brushing a strand of her long, curly, dark red hair out of her eyes. Hannah smiled and hugged her again. "I um… I brought you something. My foster parents took me back to my trailer to get some of my stuff, and since yours was right next door and I know how much you must be missing this thing…" Lizzy smirked and pulled from the side a guitar. Hannah gasped. "Oh my god!" she squealed, hugging Lizzy tightly and kissing her a few times before holding the guitar to her. "My god I've missed this!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes again. Lizzy laughed. "I figured you had to be," she laughed. "I also managed to get this," Lizzy smiled, handing Hannah a notebook. "Oh my god, thank you thank you thank you!" Hannah squealed. Stef and Lena smiled at each other. "We'll let you two catch up," Lena grinned, taking Stef's hand and walking into the living room to let the two young lovers reconnect.

* * *

"Have you heard anything about Jack and Sam?" Hannah asked Lizzy as they sat curled up together on the couch. "Yeah, they were both adopted, they live nearby," Lizzy answered. "Who are Jack and Sam?" Lena's voice broke the two from their conversation. "Other kids in the trailer park. One thing we all had in common was that we played music. Jack plays piano like a god, Sam can play anything on bass, I know how to play drums, and this one here can do all of that, as well as play guitar and sing," Lizzy explained, causing Hannah to blush. "It's awful that you all had to go through that for so long," Lena shook her head in sadness. "It's OK. Anyways, I've been keeping in touch with them love, they are still a couple and still working on their music. They want to have a get together at Jack's place and jam out tomorrow… if it's OK I mean," Lizzy told Hannah. The shorter girl smiled, then looked hopefully at her mother. Lena only grinned. "I hope you have fun," the older woman replied warmly, causing Hannah to grin brightly before hugging her mother and running up to her room to pack.

* * *

"Well it looks like this is the place- 214 Oakwood Drive. I hope you have fun sweetie," Lena smiled as she pulled up to the address of Jack's house she was given. "Thanks mom, I will," Hannah grinned, giving her mom a quick hug and grabbing her guitar before approaching the garage where Lizzy and two teenage boys Lena could only assume were Jack and Sam stood. She watched the children for a moment, smiling at how happy her daughter looked. She had never seen Hannah smile so big. She watched for a brief moment, then drove off. If she would have known what was going to happen to them later she would have stayed there.

* * *

If you listened closely to the music playing, you would realize that even though it sounded perfect and exactly like the song, "Dream On" by Aerosmith was being performed, not played. The four teenagers were quickly falling in love with the idea of forming a real band, but for now they were content with simply playing songs they already knew. Jack stood at the microphone in a leather jacket, his head bowed over dramatically as Hannah picked the first unmistakable line in the song. As she continued, Jack started to sing.

"Every time that I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay

Yeah, I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win

Half my life's in books' written pages  
Live and learn from fools and from sages  
You know it's true  
All the things you do, come back to you

Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

Sing with me, sing it for the year  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

Dream on, dream on, dream on,  
Dream until your dream come true  
Dream on, dream on, dream on,  
And dream until your dream come true  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on

Sing with me, sing it for the year  
Sing for the laughter and sing it for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

Sing with me, sing it for the year  
Sing for the laughter and sing it for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away..."

The song ended with a final guitar chord and all four kids squealed in excitement. "I can't believe we just did that!" Lizzy cried. Jack nodded breathlessly in agreement. Hannah laughed and was about to say something when the sound of a loud bang interrupted her. The four teenagers froze and heard another gunshot. Suddenly an all to familiar figure to Hannah appeared in the doorway. "Miss me?" sneered her uncle. He smirked, pulled out his hand gun, and stared rapidly firing. The kids screamed and all ran for cover, each of them finding a different spot. None of the kids could see one another. It seemed to Hannah like hours before it was over, although she knew it had only been a few minutes in reality. When the gunshots finally stopped, she waited at least ten minutes before daring to move out of her spot. The room was deadly silent. "Jack? Sam? Lizzy?" she whispered cautiously. "I'm here," she heard Jack's voice and saw him crawl out from behind the dryer. "I'm alright," Sam's voice came from inside a cupboard and he managed to maneuver his way out. "Lizzy?" Hannah called. Then she saw it. An all to familiar figure was lying on the ground. But she was no longer a figure. Now she was a _corpse_.

* * *

Hannah screamed. "Lizzy!" she shrieked and tried to run to her dead lover's side, tears flowing from her cheeks. Jack and Sam grabbed her and tried to yank her back. After about five minutes of struggling shock overtook Hannah and she fell to her knees. "Lizzy..." she whispered, choking back sobs. "Hannah, calm down you need to... Oh my god..." Jack started to soothe her but his voice trailed off as his eyes locked on Hannah's chest. There was a spot of red just above the zipper of her jacket. He unzipped her jacket and revealed her blood covered shirt. Hannah then felt pain she didn't think was possible in three different spots and realized she had been shot. The shock of the attack must have blocked off the feeling until then. She felt her vision blur, and looked over at her girlfriend's body. It was the last thing she saw before her world went black.

* * *

The Adams Foster family sat at the table as Lena started passing out dinner. "So Hannah's not going to be home till later tonight?" Jesus questioned. "Yes, Jack's parents said that they prepared dinner for all the kids," she explained. Suddenly Stef's pager went off. "Foster you're needed on a murder and assault scene. Six victims. One adult male and adult female, both shot but still alive. Both in their mid 40's. Four teenage victims, two male and two female. All around age 13 or 14. One female reported dead, the other shot three times and unconscious. The two male teenagers are in shock but no physical harm appears to be done to them," the voice was heard. "Oh my god," Stef gasped. "I gotta go. Um, location of the crime?" Stef asked into her pager as she slipped her uniform on. "214 Oakwood Drive." Lena stopped dead and the plate she had in her hands fell to the floor and shattered. "Lena my god what is it?" Stef cried, rushing to her wife's side. "Did they say 214 Oakwood Drive?" she questioned weakly. "Yes, why what's there?" Stef questioned. Lena looked up with tears in her eyes before answering. "That's where Hannah, Lizzy, Jack and Sam are, and either Lizzy or Hannah is dead."


	4. Four Bullets

_Hey everyone! Been a bit MIA lately but I am going to try and make it up to everyone with a good chapter! Sorry Hannah only got less than a chapter with her true love, she'll get a break soon. Until then, enjoy the moment she has with Stef and how Stef finally opens up to how she truly feels about her dad dying! I know it's short but I promise the next one will be longer! Till then enjoy!_

Hannah woke up in a small white room on her side. She instantly snapped her eyes shut at the brightness, then slowly blinked them open as she adjusted her sight to the room. When she had most of her senses she saw the wires connected to her arms and chest. A nearby calendar revealed that two weeks had passed since the shooting. She tried to sit up but a gentle hand pushed her back down slowly. "Stay down love, you need to rest," the familiar voice of her mother filled her ear and she looked over to see Stef standing beside her. Lena, Mariana, Jesus, Jude, Callie, and Brandon all sat in chairs and on window sills on the other side of the room, all of them asleep. "How you feeling?" Stef whispered. "Like I got hit with a train," Hannah coughed. Stef chuckled a small bit then kneeled down beside her. Hannah realized she was fighting tears. "Sweetie… Lizzy…" she started but Hannah cut her off. "I know. She's… I know," Hannah answered weakly, tears starting to fall. "Sweetie I know it sucks, it really does, it sucks," Stef comforted and then Hannah lost the urge to hide her feeling anymore. She broke down in Stef's arms. "Shh baby I know it hurts I know. It sucks like hell to loose someone you care about, I know that first hand," Stef soothed, hugging her daughter close. "You… you do?" Hannah stuttered. Stef nodded, wiping a tear of her own away. "My dad," she explained. "Jack and Sam have been putting the funeral off until you are out of here… are you going to-" Stef was interrupted by Hannah again. "No. I'm not going to another funeral. I've been to the funerals of my parents, my brothers, and my sister. I'm not going to my girlfriend's too," she whispered. "Wait… you had brothers and a sister?" Stef asked. Hannah nodded sadly. "I… I don't like to talk about them. They died in the car crash with my parents. I was the only one who didn't want to go with them… but I feel like I should have. I should have been with them…" she trailed off. "Baby you can't say that. There's a reason you lived. You were meant to live. There is nothing you or anyone else could have done to save them. You can't say that you belonged in that car with them. You belong alive, otherwise you wouldn't be," Stef explained. "But I can't help think… If I had just made that one small decision… I would most likely be dead now…" Hannah whispered. "Well you're definitely a fighter. I thought I was tough to survive one bullet. You survived _four_," Stef informed. "Mom… I have a question," Hannah started. "Anything sweetie," Stef quickly answered. Hannah took a deep breath before asking, "How is it that I survived four bullets, but Lizzy died from one?"


End file.
